rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Rules
Category:UE Category:UE Rules This page contain's general rules for Un-(Movie)Epic Exalted, with detailed rule's for spacific game aspects being broken donw into seperate pages below. Rules with the Experimental Tag, are idea's and have not been fully tested or had a final form decided on. =Terms and Conditions= The page contain's a number of term not present in E, as well a thouse with an altered meaning, effect, or rules in UE. Also includes a list of the Conditions that can effect a character and how they are resolved. =Stunting= Stunts may provide up to 6 stunt dice. Character’s recover 1 Mote per stunt die, or may chose to recover 1 WP for a 5 or 6 dice stunt. A single Stunt is described for the Activation as a whole rather than for each Action that takes place in it. Stunts provide 2 dice per stunt level as described in the Core Exalted Book, which are divided beteen each of the Actions taken during the Activation as the player wishes. Character's are limited to a single stunt per round which is genearally used durig their Activation. Each Activation is 6 ticks long which make it possible for characters to take multiple Actions that are all resolved during a single Activation. You may only make one stunt per Activation, not one for each Action. If you wish to apply the stunt to only a single Action, you may describe a stunt that only includes that Action but the Stunt dice must all be applied to that Action and may not be added to later Actions. Example: Bob the Solar is attempting to drown a bag of puppies after one of the mini hell hounds bit him for taking it's bone. Bob is going to jump to the top of the bridge rail and then throw the bag as far out into the river as he can. Bob could combine the climb roll and the (Athletics + Strength) in to one Combined Action, but he does not want to take the multi-action penalty. Normally the 4 foot wall would not be much of a challenge for a Solar (or a 10 year old) but Bob has been drinking Amiee's Heavenly Bellini's (Blended Peaches of Immortalitiy and Celestial Wine, served on ice and garnished with Celestial Cocaine) and has a massive internal penalty. As the first of the two Actions is rolled (climbing the wall) and the second (throwing the bag of puppies) is diceless and can not take place if the first Action fails, Bob decides that he is going to only stunt the climb. Bob gives a moving description of his heroic struggle against the foul sourcery being used to steal his balance and cloud his vision, by the diabolical master of the hell hounds he is attempting to destroy, and his desperate stuggle to scale the heights before him. PT the Storyteller and the other player are moved and entertained by Bob's heroic struggle. PT rules it a level 3 stunt which gives Bob 6 stunt dice. If Bob had stunted the entire Activation, he would have been able to divide the six dice between both Actions how ever he wished. But he only stunted the first Action so he has to apply all 6 stunt dice to the climb roll. Bob makes his roll and struggles up the side of the wall to sway drunkenly on the edge before gathering his stregth to hurl the bag of puppies far out into the river. Satisficed with having foiled the foul plans of the Enemis of Creationd yet again Bob stumbles back to the inn and passes out beside the dogs on the floor. As this example clearly shows Bob is an idoit, but he can choose to only stunt one of the multiple Action he takes during his Activation. Stunting in Combat Stunting in combat works the same way it does in other dramatic situations. Tou are allowed one stunt during your Activation, which may be used to describe and benifit one or more Actions and you may divide the stunt dice as you wish. If you use a Held Action to interrupt another character's Activation, you may use your stunt then if you have not done so yet this round. Character's may only use stunts to increase DVs when they are under the Condition: Stunt Defense, which is gained from the Guard Action and other charms and effects. Stunts used for defense while under the Stunt Defense condition add the stunt dice directly to DV and are not rolled. Defensive Stunts are not counted against the character's single stunt per round. =Character Creation rules = Rule set for character creation. Primary alteration is from a dot distrabution system, to a scaling point buy system. Also contains description and rules for each of the character's traits. Abilites Direct link to the Abilities page. Attributes Direct link to the Attributes page. Traits Direct link to the Traits page. Includes Virtues, Morality, Essence, Soak, Movement, etc. The Curse, Limit Burn, Limit Break The Great Curse of E has been replaced by the Curse in UE. The Curse manifest in two forms, the mild Limit Burn, and the major Limit Break. The Curse is heavly effected by the PC's Morality score, and the Virtues that the player has taken. =Dramatic Rules= The basic rules for determining the outcome of significent events in UE. These rules provide the frame work from which all other rules are derived. The basic mechanics function as they do in Core Exalted. D10 vs 7, 10 counts as two, with possible blotch. The primary difference is derived from UE's 10 point scale, which alter's standard penalties and success levels. As a rough guideline, most penatly or bonuses are twice what they are in Core Exalted but this is not always the case. Relative Attriubte and Abilty levels are more important in UE, than simpy who has and uses what Charm, and the divided between Exalted and other beings is not as wide. Actions Page Listing of various Actions that may be taken by character's and how they are resolved. =Combat Rules= Rules for each of the different forms of combat in UE. Combat rule's are the based on the Dramatic Rules but are more detailed to meet the needs of combat resolution. Normal Combat Rule's for running normal combat between multiple combatants each acting as an individual. Normal Combat Actions Lists the various Actions that are can be taken during Normal Combat and how they are resolved. Skirmish Combat Rule set for combat between armies, each made up of a number of seperate groups acting as units, or high power solo untis. This is UE mass combat and is much different than the Mass Combat of E, but uses it as a base. Social Combat Rule set for social interaction between PC's and NPC's. Includes rules for individual social combat and group social combat. =Items, Equipement, Backgrounds= Item lists, Item Creation rules, and rules dealing with the various character backgrounds. Weapons and Armors Item Creation Artifact Creation Manse Construction UE Home Page